justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Ular Boys
The Ular Boys are one of the three illegal paramilitary factions in Just Cause 2. Description Ular means 'Snake' in Malay and Indonesian, effectively translating 'Ular Boys' into 'Snake Boys'. The 'Ular Boys' is the military wing of the Ular Tribe. The Ulars are led by Sri Irawan and want Panau to become more of an isolated nation, without the pressures of foreign interests and influences. Their headquarters is an old temple, which has been modified to include a dock and several other items. Although their headquarters is on a small island, the faction is still viewed as a "jungle tribe". Karl Blaine describes them as 'a crazy jungle mob who wants to turn the island into a natural paradise, meaning no foreigners, no foreign goods and no foreign pop music.' Despite this, they allow Rico to work for them, because they need the help of a skilled mercenary and marksman. Both Karl Blaine and the radio broadcast after a stronghold takeover state that the Ular Boys cut down their enemies and traitors with mandaus. They wear turbans with yellow hats and scarves. The Ulars somehow managed to get their hands on a coastal artillery gun as well as a few mounted gun emplacements, which can be found at their island headquarters just up the coast from Bandar Baru Cina. Members *Ranger: The most common Ular, wears a grey shirt, green pants, a yellow scarf and a cap and wields a pistol or a sawed-off shotgun. *Elite: A larger and chubbier soldier that wears a yellow hat and either a bandolier or a flak vest. Wields an assault rifle. *Technician: Can be seen in stronghold takeovers, wears a white lab coat and uses a pistol. *Sri Irawan: Leader PDA entry The Ular Boys stem from the indigenous Ular jungle tribes of Panau, and claim to be the rightful rulers of the island. Under the charismatic leadership of Sri Irawan, the desperate tribal groups have in recent years come together to form one terrifying and volatile and even bloodthirsty force. Also there have been reports of sect-like brainwashing and the distribution of powerful hallucinogenic drugs among the young Ulars. This was all to build a dangerously tight community of bloodthirsty and blindly loyal gangsters. The accusations of power abuse and gangsterism thrown at the Ular Boys are always jostled by the cold, distant and highly educated Irawan. The accusers usually find themselves mysteriously killed, dismembered and their heads impaled on pikes at the roadside in the true ancient Ular tradition. Vehicles Main article: Faction vehicles. All their vehicles are yellow. Land *Boyd Fireflame 544 - Provided for Siphoning Gas *Chevalier Liner SB - Sri Irawan's car in mission cut-scenes *Dalton N90 - In the mission Bridging New Contacts *Fengding EC14FD2 - At Awan Cendawan Power Plant and Kampung Bahari *Garret Traver-Z (never seen in use) - After Rico "gives" one to Sri Irawan after Taking Candy From a Millionaire *Hamaya Y250S - At the Ular Boys HQ and provided for Shakedown *Hamaya GSY650 - Provided for Taking Care of the Dishes *Maddox FVA 45 - Standard patrol car. One appears in Pulling a Jeremy and Fry Me to the Moon *Makoto MZ 250 - Provided for Bridging New Contacts *Mancini Cavallo 1001 - At Kem Hutan *Saas PP12 Hogg - Seen in Save the Forest *Shimuzu Tracline - Provided for Save the Forest and Holy Smoke! Air *H-62 Quapaw - Tactical transport in mission cut-scenes. One yellow version in Stranded *Mullen Skeeter Eagle - At Awan Cendawan Power Plant *Peek Airhawk 225 - Provided for Stranded *Rowlinson K22 - Provided for Above the Law and One Deadly Sin Sea *Frisco Catshark S-38 - Provided for Be Quick or He be Dead. *Winstons Amen 69 - At the Ular Boys HQ *YP-107 Phoenix - At the Ular Boys HQ *Zhejiang 6903 - At the Ular Boys HQ Weapons One-handed weapon(s''') *Pistol *Revolver *Submachine gun *Sawed-off shotgun '''Two-handed weapon(s''') *Assault Rifle *Shotgun *Machine Gun '''Mounted guns *Minigun *Machine Gun Allies and enemies *Undercover Rico Rodriguez - Ally. *Reapers - Neutral. *Roaches - Neutral *Panau Military / Panauan Government - Enemy. *U.S. Government / Agency - Unknown. See also *List of Ular Missions. *Ular Boys HQ. *Unnamed island at X:20400; Y:31100. *Ular Tribe. *Pekan Ayer Gilang. They have a small outpost in that village. Trivia *In the Just Cause 2 Multiplayer mod, a group created this faction, led by a guy named "Cross" and brought Ulars to the live community. They are available on Steam, JC2MP Forum and they also have a homepage. *On Just Cause 2 Multiplayer, on the "Real Life Server" (roleplay), the Ular Boys are one of five factions that are freely open to join. They have a homepage and their group is also on the server's website. *According to Tom Sheldon in cut audio, the Panauan Government took some kind of skulls from the Ular Boys in the 1960's. *For native english speakers, the correct pronunciation for "Ular Boys" would be "Ooh-lar boys", as compared to the commonly mistaken "you-lar boys". Gallery Ular Boys phone.jpg|Most Ular missions begin at these things by using the telephone. Maddox FVA 45.png|The Maddox FVA 45, the most common Ular vehicle. Ular Boys technician.jpg|One of their technicians at the end of Power Surge. Ular Boys H-62 Quapaw at end of Stranded.jpg Ular Boys Rowlinson K22.jpg Ular Boys Rowlinson K22 (2).jpg Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Factions Category:Content Category:Factions in Just Cause 2